Love Study
by mini me719
Summary: After Yelena visits her parents, many things start changing for her. now she has to deal with them while protecting those she loves
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Hey guys!! I'm BACK! and better than ever. I know I gave up on my last story, but I won't on this one. Especially since my friend won't let me. So here we go! I am very proud of this peice, its based from one of my favorite books, Poison Study, not Poison, the thing is lying to you, don't believe it. Please Read, and REVIEW!!**

**ok, you guys may need some info before you read this.  
****Kiki Yelena's horse. they can speak to each other in their minds.  
****Leif Yelana's brother. loves teasing her about her relationship  
****Ghost is Kiki's name for Valek  
Lavender Lady= Yelena  
****thats all you need to know for now. enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter One: Meeting**

"What was I thinking?"

This was a very bad idea. It wasn't going to work; why? Because that's just how life for me. I was attempting the impossible, trying to get my parents to like the man that, until recently had been enemy # 1 in Sitia. Valek had bugged me endlessly for weeks to take him to meet my parents. He even threatened to go and see them himself. And, knowing Valek, he probably would.

So, I agreed, but I put it off as long as I could. Telling him that I wanted our hair to grow out again, since the fire practically made us bald. But, of course, my hair grew out very quickly, and was nearly as long as it was before after a couple of weeks. With nothing left to stop us, we headed to the Zaltana's stronghold.

To make things easier, we each took our own horses. Kiki was happy to be riding again, since living at Valek's safe house didn't give us much chance to go riding. At least I could 'talk' to her on the trip.

"Lavender Lady worried. Hurting."

"Sorry Kiki, just nervous about Valek and my parents." I loosened my grip on the reins, to a happy grunt from Kiki.

"Ghost like apples; need more, so good."

More food analogies, so typical of Kiki. What would come next?

"Kiki, are you suggesting I eat Valek?

"Apples make happy, good. Ghost make Lavender Lady happy. Not worried."

"I know I shouldn't be worried, but I can't help it."

"Ghost and Lavender Lady together are peppermints. He satisfy Lavender Lady."

I laughed out at that. Looking over at Valek riding Onyx, then laughed harder.

"Yes Kiki, He does satisfy me." Kiki humphed. I wasn't sure if she knew what I meant.

"Yelena, I don't want to interrupt what I'm sure is a very interesting conversation with Kiki, but, we're coming up on the market."

"Oh, sorry. We'll just leave the horses here, and then we can head out in the morning."

We set up our one blanket near Fern's fire. After sharing food with the group that was there, we lay down on the ground and got as close as possible for 'warmth'. Valek felt so good, I was complete in his arms. My body molded perfectly to his, and immediately everything was how it was supposed to be.

"One more day; after tomorrow I'll be able to breathe again." I said getting closer to him

He laughed "Yelena, we're seeing your parents, not fighting a war."

"Knowing my mother, we might be."

He laughed again and let it go at that. I fell asleep soon after, perfectly content.

We'll be back in a few days, just stay here and relax."

"Lavender Lady calm, not hurting, think of apples."

"Bye Kiki."

Valek and I headed into the forest, watching out for a Zaltana scout. Ten Zaltana guards dropped from the trees arrows pointed at us. Valek grabbed his sword prepared to fight.

"Valek, its ok they're from my clan." I put a hand on his sword arm. Reluctantly, Valek put his arm down, not talking his eyes off the guards.

"Who are you? What do you want in our forest?"

"I am Yelena Liana Zaltana, daughter of Pearl and Esau Zaltana; I've come to see them. This is my companion, Valek Ixia."

A small ripple of fear crossed over the men as I introduced Valek. I guess people still hadn't gotten used to him not being the enemy. Great, how would my parents react?

"How do we know you're who you say you are? It could be a trick." One man said, looking suspiciously from me to Valek.

I looked around the group of men for someone I recognized. No luck, how was I going to make them believe me? Looked like we wouldn't be seeing my parent after all, until…

"Chestnut!"

My snake charmer cousin came leaping through the trees to land at my side

"Hey Yelena! What's up?" We embraced, then he turned to look at the circle of guards around us. "What's up with the military? Guys, this really is Yelena, don't worry."

"Oh, sorry Yelena; we do have to be careful though." The captain said inclining his head at his men; they lowered their weapons.

Beside me, Valek humphed. Noticing him again, the captain was on guard once more. "What about him. Can he be trusted?"

Before I could answer, Valek spoke up.

"No," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Actually, I'm here to kill you all, that's why we have no army, and Yelena's trying to stop me from meeting her parents. Good job guys; well done." He grabbed my hand and pulled me past the guards, stopping where the rope ladder would be.

The captain yelled up to the men above to lower the ladder, then he and his men disappeared into the trees, followed closely by Chestnut, who smiled at me before going. Soon after, the butterflies returned to my stomach, the fear came back, and I was unsure if we could pull this off. I had counted on the guards to detain us long enough.

"Yelena, relax, everything will be fine." Valek put a comforting arm around my waist, no doubt making sure I didn't run away. Not that I wasn't trying.

"Try bringing the one you love, who happens to be a trained killer, to meet your parents."

"If it will make you feel better, I promise not to kill you parents."

Before I could say anything we reached the bottom of the rope ladder the guards had let down for us.

"You first." I said stepping aside to let Valek up.

"You really don't have to worry," He kissed me once before starting up the ladder. "Everything's going to be fine."

Grunting in response I followed up the ladder to the tree top village of my home. Before we could actually go into the village they moved us into a room and told us to get rid of all the weapons we had. Naturally I didn't give up the switch blade secretly strapped to my thigh. Valek on the other hand placed several knives, darts, and other weapons on the table. The eyes of the officers widened with every weapon he placed. Satisfied that he'd been completely disarmed (not that I believed it) they allowed us to continue. I smiled remembering the weapon check I'd done on Valek, which was much more thorough. We moved on into the large common room. Immediately after entering the warm room I was crushed in a hug.

"Nutty, I sort of need my ribs right now, try not to break too many of them."

Nutty laughed, letting go of me. Her gaze shifted from me to Valek. Her eyes widened, but her grin got even bigger. Great, how many people was Leif going to tell about Valek's and my 'relationship'?

Not seeming fazed by my cousin's strange expression, Valek extended his hand to her saying "I'm Valek, Yelena's told me a lot about you, and your clothes making."

Not taking her eyes of him she shook his hand. When they let go she giggles and turned to me. "Yelena, are all the guys in Ixia this cute?!"

I laughed, looking at Valek, who smiled back saying; "No Nutty, Yelena's just lucky I found her."

"You found me?"

"I do remember a long night in a cell in Ixia where we —"

I out my hand over his mouth to stop him from continuing. I didn't need Nutty to hear what we did in that cell.

"We're here to let you meet my parents, not talk about that!"

"But I though we'd be telling you parents all about things like that." He smiled evilly at me, Nutty giggles hysterically.

Blushing furiously I moved things along; "Lead the way Nutty." Taking Valek's hand, and with a still giggling Nutty in the lead we headed for my parents' apartment.

Nutty raced ahead to tell my parents that we had arrived. With every step my heart beat faster. What was I thinking?

I walked into the small living room in my parents' house first, giving them time to see me before the hard part came. Like telling someone the good news first, to have to bad news seem better.

"Yelena!" Pearl almost jumped up from the couch and came over to hug me. It was so good to see her again, I'd missed her. My father came next; and after a hug and kiss on the head did my parents notice the man standing behind me.

Pearl's hand flew to her throat, as it did whenever she was scared. Esau on the other hand, didn't seem to mind having an assassin in his house, and standing near inches from his daughter.

Obviously seeing he had been noticed, Valek stepped up next to me and smiled slightly at my parents

"I'm Valek" was all he said.

I held my breath getting ready to run for it; Kiki was still at the market, we could make it if we needed to. Esau shook Valek's and smiled back a little.

"I'm Esau, Yelena's father, this is her mother Pearl ," He gestured toward Pearl who was trying to force her hand away from her throat. "We're very glad to meet you. Please, have a seat I'll get the tea."

We sat on the couch, while Pearl took a seat on the chair across from us. Mumbling something about needing to get home Nutty left, smiling at me before leaving. Then it became awquard. I wanted to scream, run away; this was going to end badly.

Luckily, Esau came back with the tea and a tray of food, followed closely by Leif. He inclined his head at Valek, who nodded back, then smiled at me. Why was everyone smiling at me that way?

"So Yelena," He said calmly. "You pregnant yet?"

I spit out the mouthful of tea I had been drinking. Pearl 's mouth fell open and her eyes widened past what they should be able to. Leif was trying not to laugh, but next to me, Valek was laughing openly.

"Now Leif," Valek laughed. "What would possibly give you that idea?"

* * *

**Ohhhh, a clif hanger. Don't you hate that, when people do that to you (laughes evily). Oh well, the only way you'll be able to find you what happens is if you review. No reviews, no story. I know, I'm evil (hense evil laugh). so REVIEW, in case I haven't said that enough. **


	2. Chapter 2: Story Revealed

**Chapter Two: Story Revealed**

"Yelena, are you?" was all Pearl could get out.

"What? No of course not! But maybe Leif could tell you about his personal status with Opal's sister." Take that! I looker up at Leif watching the smile fall from his face, Valek laughing harder than ever, something about this whole situation seemed very amusing to him.

"Why," Pearl said her voice level increasing "Are all of my children…" either anger or amazement stopped her from continuing again, for which I was very grateful.

Esau came over and put a reassuring arm on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they're just teasing each other Pearl, don't worry about it." as always Esau came to the rescue, but that didn't stop him from giving me a look that indicated that I hadn't completely gotten away.

With the discussion settling down, it turned to Valek to answer some questions, which Pearl had more than enough of. They asked about Ixia, and then the dreadful question about how we met. There was no escaping it; it was time to tell my parents about my time in Ixia since id been kidnapped.

"Well, actually it was mostly Yelena's doing that we met," Valek said, squeezing my hand, he knew what came next. "But I'll let her tell it."

All the eyes, except Valeks' stared at me. Suddenly I couldn't breathe. Oh God, here we go.

"Well after Mogkan took me," I saw Leif squirm a little out of the corner of my eye. _Just keep going_, I told myself. "I was taken to an orphanage one of the generals ran. Mogkan took away my childhood memories so I wouldn't try to come back to you."

Pearls face had already gone white, Leif moved closer, as if to either hear better, or to try and stop me from continuing. Nothing could stop me now; I was going to do this.

And so I did.

I told them everything about my time in Ixia; the years at Brazel's orphanage, until I turned sixteen. Then I stopped for a minute. This was going to be hard; no doubt Pearl wouldn't leave the tree tops for weeks. I took a beep breath and continued. All of Reyad's tortures, how he tried to get me to use magic through cruel tests. How I became his lab rat, obedient just to make it stop. I felt Valek tighten his grip on my hand as I retold the story he had already heard, but still affected him. But he didn't show any expression, mostly for my benefit, he knew how hard this was for me and was ready to give me his strength.

When I got to Reyad's killing, I was afraid they would think I was a monster, but the all had a look on their face like they would have done the same thing. I finished with my year in the dungeon and becoming the food taster, the first time I'd met Valek. I closed my eyes and let a long breath. It was over.

Nobody said anything for a while. This was seeing my parents had been about, not them meeting Valek (though that was a bonus) it was about them hearing my story. Hopefully that was the last time I would have to tell anybody.

"I'll go start dinner, you must be hungry." Pearl got up, but instead of going to the kitchen, she came over, pulled me off the couch and hugged me. So many things were in that hug. She had her daughter back. "You are home." Was all she said, before she turned and headed to the kitchen. Esau followed her hugging me once before he did.

I sat back down next to Valek and sighed, that could have been worse, but I hoped they wouldn't treat me differently. I looked up at Leif, who was still looking at me, with a sad look on his face.

With out him saying anything I said, "I know you didn't know Leif. And its not your fault, one of it is. It's theirs; you would have had the same fate."

"But…"

"Leif I would never forgive myself if that had happened to you."

"But I'm supposed to forgive **myself** for it happening to you?"

"Yes you are. You were eight, there's nothing you could have done. They would have separated us anyway, and the same thing would have happened."

"We would have fought."

"I know. I did."

"Yeah, you did, you came back, and you saved the other kids. Maybe, just maybe, you are a Zaltana." A small smile touched his face.

"Maybe? Isn't it obvious, and Moon Man confirmed it, so ha!"

"Yeah ok. Let's go eat, I'm hungry." I took Valek's hand and the three of us headed for the kitchen.

Leif put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a quick squeeze. "And its ok, you don't look THAT pregnant." Then he raced into the room before I could hit him. Valek laughed again and we took our seats for dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the next couple days I showed Valek around the stronghold introducing him to some of my cousins. I mostly just wanted some alone time with him after the talk with my parents. It felt good to tell them, though I would have gladly not gone through it again. Our wandering led us down the rope ladder and into the trees near by. We lay down under one, as we did the night before I had to leave Ixia, before I met my family. He out the blanket we borrowed over us as I put my head on his chest.

"You were very brave the other day, Love." Valek said putting his arm around me.

"It could have gone worse." I agreed.

"Yes, and you did well. Will you be saying here?"

"What" Why would I? Aren't we going back together?" I sat up a little to see his face. Why was he leaving without me?

"I have to get back to the Commander. I've been gone a while."

"A week. You've been gone a week. That's not that long a time."

"To be away from my duty it is. But if you don't want to stay here, I'm sure Ari and Janco would love to see you again."

"Alright, I'll go with you; Pearl's not going to be happy." I said picturing her face when we told her we ere leaving.

"We'll be back. Liaisons have to travel around a lot."

"Ok. We probably should get some sleep if we're going to be traveling tomorrow."

"Excellent idea, Love!" Valek said and then rolled over, taking the blanket with him.

"Hey give that back!" I tried to grab the blanket but he simply roller over again, wrapping it under him

I pushed him trying to move him off the blanket, but he didn't move. I could hear him laughing at my feeble attempts. Finally I gave up, and walked around to the other side of him and lay down. No sooner had I lay down did her wrap his arm around me, the blanket too.

"See," he said, "Was that so difficult?"

"Watch it, or I'll tell Onyx to ride away, and not let you ride Kiki with me." I said smugly.

"You would leave me behind?" he teased, "That's not nice."

"Neither was taking the blanket."

Oh, that was just to get you next to me."

I just humphed and snuggled closer. Soon after we both fell asleep under the tree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

the sun shoe through top of the trees, lighting up the forest. I woke up to the sun in my eyes and Valek's arm around me. He was already awake, sitting with his back against the tree. I sat up, so I could rest my head against his shoulder.

"Good morning." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"Morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Better once I hand some blanket."

He laughed "You should have been quicker to get it. It's not my fault your slow."

"You didn't have to steal it."

"And what fun would that have been."

I rolled my eyes "You're impossible"

"Yes, that's why you love me."

"Oh, do I?"

"Yes you do."

"Prove it."

So he did.

We kissed for a while, among other things and didn't care (or remember) that we had left the stronghold, or that someone night come looking for us. Which is, of course, what happened. We heard rustling of leaves a little ways off, and, realizing our appearance, threw the blanket over us just as Pearl walked into sight. She stopped frozen when she saw us, only our heads above the blanket.

"I knocked on you door and when you weren't there I got worried and came looking for you." She said, not taking her eyes off the ground. I realized she was worried I'd been taken again.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. We just lost track of time while we were wandering around, and we must have fallen asleep." I didn't say what we'd been doing when she showed up.

"Um, there's breakfast at home if you want."

Noticing how hungry I was I said "great! Give me a minute and we can go together."

Valek and I dressed behind the tree then followed Pearl up the ladder. When we got to the house, Leif had a smile on his face that said he knew exactly where we were. Well, what were we supposed to do? Just because he couldn't right now didn't mean he had to bust us for it.

"Um, Valek and I have to leave today; we're needed in Ixia right now." I said mostly into my plate.

"But you just got here. Cant you stay longer?" Pearl said

"Unfortunately not. We've been gone for a while and I need to check in."

"Oh. Well promise you'll come back soon."

"Definitely." Said Valek. "And thank you for letting us stay here."

"Of course, you are always welcome here." She said with a smile.

That was a very good sign. My parents were ok with Valek, even though he was deadly.

After breakfast Valek and I went into my room. It was nice to have some time off and visit my family. It was just the break I needed, apart from the first night of questions. The rest of the morning was spent packing for out journey to Ixia.

* * *

**Ha! this chapter was alot of fun to write. And I have to give credit to my friend Felicia; she gave me the idea of having Pearl catch them under the tree. You wouldn't believe how long we laughed about that. I mean, come one it would be hilarious to see. Anyway, I hope you liked it and PLEASE review or I can't update!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Surprise

**HEY GUYS!!! Sorry for the late update, i've been having writters block or something. anyway, this chapter's really exciting, a little predictable maybe but good. it did cause some problems between me and my friend/editor Felicia, she didnt like all of the thing in it, so i made some which... i will admit, i think made it better. but i still kept some things so HA!  
Yeah so, please read and enjoy. oh and reviews are REALLY good too.**

**One more thing. the characters might be alittle Out of Character from the book but whatever. I can't gat them exactly perfect, so i wont bother trying. i'm just doing the best that i can, so dont get mad at me if they arent like you remember in the book, they arent. (got that Karina?)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Surprise**

We arrived at the commander's palace three days later, and Valek immediately went to the war room to update the commander. I headed for the training grounds to find Ari and Janco. A group of soldiers were gathered around to watch the fight taking place. Six men stood swords in hand, trying to avoid my friends' attacks. If they wanted to fight Valek, they'd have to get passed Ari and Janco together. It seemed that this batch wasn't up to it and the fight ended quickly. The crowd dispersed, leaving the two in the middle of the ground.

"Well, look who it is." Janco said as I made my way up to them

"I see you're still beating on trainees to make yourself feel better." I teased

"And you're still cocky. Wanna prove you're right?"

"I'd love to, but I have to meet with the Commander."

"Sounds like you're chickening out to me."

I didn't want him to think he was right, so I grabbed my bow from my back and swung his feet out from under him. Our match began. Sensing his moves, I was always one step ahead of him, but I did still have to work to stay that way. Our match was interrupted when Valek appeared out of no where and grabbed my bow, stopping it from catching Janco's side.

"I believe you're supposed to meet with the Commander in a few minutes." He said an amused expression on his face.

"I was just—"

"Getting distracted. Come on, you can still make it."

"Don't worry Yelena; I can finish beating you later." Janco called

"Meet us tomorrow for laps." Ari added.

I hastily put on my newly created liaison's uniform and rushed to the war room. Commander Ambrose was sitting behind his desk checking papers when I came in.

"Yelena," he said, nodding his head in acknowledgement. I nodded back. "What is the situation in Sitia?"

"The council is rounding up the few warpers and Vermin left."

"Does the council seem stable?"

"Things are still a bit shaky, but it doesn't seem permanent. Mostly they are taking care of the families who lost people."

"Well I've set up a delegation soon, it would be good, I think, if you where there."

"Yes sir, I will be."

"Good, I'll give you more details later."

Dismissed I headed back to the suite to rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I woke up early to run with Ari and Janco. I started running next to Ari, but had a hard time keeping up. After the first thirty laps I began to feel sick. As soon I was finished I promptly found a bush and threw up. I hadn't done that since my first times running. Ari hovered over me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Probably just ate too much for breakfast. Don't worry about it."

The same thing happened the next couple days. I decided to eat breakfast after running instead, but it didn't help. In fact it seemed to be getting worse. By then, Ari and Valek were worried and insisted that I go see the physician, which I didn't do. After two weeks of this, I barely wanted to move, and my abdomen seemed to be swollen. I had to visit Dilana's to fix my uniforms.

"Yelena! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know, sorry. I've been sick. I vomit when I wake up, I'm sore, and I'm putting on a lot of weight."

She looked at me for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing.

"What? What's wrong with me?"

"Oh no, I don't want to spoil your surprise," she took the stack of clothes from me, smiling. "I'll have these done by lunch."

Annoyed, I went back to the suite. Why was my pain so hilarious? I went through my symptoms trying to figure it out. I only came up with one answer. No, it couldn't be…

I rifled through Valek's stacks of books until I found a medical book. Following the chart of symptoms I found the books diagnosis. The book fell from my hands, making a resounding crash on the floor.

_Oh no!_ I thought. In my haste I accidentally made contact with Kiki

_Lavender Lady loud_

_Sorry Kiki. I just found out something terrible_

_Lavender lady, foaling_

_What?_

_Foaling. Youngling_

Great even Kiki could tell, but then she was connected to my mind.

_What am I going to do?_

_Lavender lady smart. Good at new job._

I sighed,_ thanks Kiki._

I sat on the couch staring at the wall for a while. There was no way I could do this. What was I going to tell Velek?

I avoided everybody for the next couple days. I blamed illness and stayed in bed. I wouldn't let anyone see me. After two days Valek banged on the door demanding to be let in.

"Go away Valek, I'm sick."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Let me in."

"I can't."

I heard a sigh, then silence for a few seconds. Suddenly the door opened and Valek walked in holding a lock pick.

"I was trying to give you privacy and the chance to be reasonable but this has gone on long enough. Now, what's wrong?" his electric blue eyes held mine, if I didn't tell him he'd find out anyway.

I pulled the covers off and stood up, swaying a little.

"I'm pregnant."

He just looked at me. A slow realization crossed his face. He looked from me to my stomach and back.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah. Which kind of explains my moodiness."

He smiled, "no love, that's just you normally."

I went to hit him, but he easily dodged. Then, faster than I could have imagined, he wrapped me in his arms, holding me close. I leaned my head against his chest, asking what we were going to do.

"We'll do the best we can when it comes. Don't worry, you're going to be a great mom."

That startled me. I had thought so much about the baby, I forgot my role in all of this. I was going to have to be responsible for its life. I didn't think I'd be able to do this.

"And don't forget," Valek said. "You'll have me, and your family, and Ari and Janco"

"Oh no, what are my parents going to say?" I paused thinking, "Janco and Leif are going to have a field day."

Valek laughed, "Then we'll give them clean up duty. See we'll be fine, we'll take it in stride."

"But what about our jobs. We can't just take maternity leave."

"We'll figure something out. You just worry about staying healthy for our baby. And for me."

I smiled. Our baby. That had a nice ring to it. Maybe things would be ok. I suddenly got a nauseous feeling. I turned around to Valek, glaring at him.

" I blame you for this."

He laughed as I headed for the bathroom.

* * *

**HAHAHA!!!! This was fun to write. I'm trying not to make this like Twilight, especially since she completely screwed up the end but whatever. Review PLEASE i'm begging you. ideas and criticism(not too harsh) is needed. Hope you enjoyed and more is coming, quicker this time i promise.**


	4. Chapter 4: Announcement

Return to Top

**Hey! So, I promised to have this chapter up faster than i did with the last one. i will agree that was kind of rediculous, but whatever. Anyway, I think I got the characters right this chapter so i'm really excited. so far this is my favorite chapter, mostly because so much happens, and its funny. I am going as always for you guys to review. Really i need to know how i'm doing, suggestions, and improvements. But most importantly, ENJOY!!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Announcement

I was informed that the Sitian delegation was in two weeks. Great, just enough time for me to look more pregnant. Not that I could keep it a secret much longer. Ari was growing frantic with worry, since I wasn't able to work out with them, and I hated to make him worry.

"You've got to tell them sometime" Valek pointed out. He was becoming increasingly over protective of me, more than usual that is.

"I know. You could tell them for me."

"No love, this is your big news. Not that I'm not happy, but you should be the one to tell them."

"and Janco cant make fun of you if I tell them."

"well, there's that too." He smiled at me.

"alright. They're probably training now, I'll go find them."

Good. I have meet with the commander. I'll see you later." Je kissed me then walked out.

I walked to the cove where Ari and Janco were practicing. They stopped when I entered.

"There you are. We thought you'd dies. Ari was getting worries.: Janco said embracing me.

"How are you feeling?" Ari asked.

"Sore mostly. And still nauseous."

"You should see a physician. Find out what's wrong."

"Oh, I know what's wrong."

Ari looked startled but said nothing. Janco looked at ne incredulously and said

"What's wrong with you then?"

"I'm… having a… baby."

They gaped at me open mouthed. After a few seconds Janco laughed.

"And here I thought you were just trying to avoid losing to me again."

I laughed. "I could beat you even if I was sick."

"This does explain a lot," Ari said. "You've never missed training until now."

"Yeah and it looked like you were spending too much time with the cook" Janco teased

Ari nudged him with his elbow. Then turned back to me.

"You look fine. Other than looking like you might vomit. And until you said it, I never would have guessed you were pregnant."

"Thanks Ari. I feel huge, even though it's still early."

"So," Janco said, "When is Janco Jr. coming?"

"Janco Jr.?" Ari laughed.

"Well of course she would him after her favorite teacher."

"Favorite teacher?" I said.

"Aren't I?" He said, feigning hurt

"What if it's her?" Ari asked smiling.

"That's easy. Name her Jacky."

They began to argue about appropriate names for the baby. I listened at the more ridiculous ones. I did have to stop them when they started naming it after fighting moves. I was not going to name my child Kata.

"I'm due next warm season, according to Dilana."

"Excellent! Just enough time to get you back into shape." Janco said grabbing his bow.

"Do you really think she should be doing that?" Ari asked.

"Ari, I don't want to be one of those women who sit around eating for nine months. I cant." I picked up a bow and took the stance.

Our match started. The pregnancy didn't affect my ability to sense his moves, which was good.

"She's big and round and moves like a clown." Janco sang as he dodged my attack.

That distracted me. As I let my guard down to tell him off, he swung hi bow down, hitting me hard in the side. The force sent me to the ground. Damn! I shouldn't have let that happen.

Ari was at my side instantly. Janco sat his bow down and joined Ari next to me.

"Are you alright?" Ari asked.

"Yeah fine. I think." I placed a hand on my abdomen, sensing for any damage. None that I could see.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Ari replied helping me up.

"I guess I don't know my own strength." Janco said. Ari gave him a warning look

"Ari I'm fine, really. No harm done." I placed a reassuring hand on his arm. I could tell he was going to be as over protective as Valek.

"Well take it easy on the superwomen stuff." Janco said. "We wanna make sure the baby doesn't come out stupid or anything."

"Oh," Ari said. "Is that what happened when you mother was pregnant with you?"

We all laughed. Promising to be careful, I headed back to the suite.

The Sitian delegation was only a few days away, and the entire castle was bustling with people getting ready for. I got updates from the Commander on the agreements and deals both territories wanted to make.

The day before the Sitian council members were to arrive I made contact with Irys.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"Well. Things are slow here, so I'm having time to relax."

"That's good; I have a surprise for you when I come."

"Really? I have one for you too. A big one, I thought

The subject switched to the upcoming delegation.

"The more contact we have with Ixia the better."

"Agreed. I just hope it isn't sabotaged like last time," I paused. "Where's Cahil?"

"At the moment he's teaching horse training at the Citadel. Don't worry Yelena; we're keeping an eye on him. After all, we isn't going to go completely unpunished after helping Roze."

That made me feel better. For some reason, having Irys take a hand in things is always reassuring.

I talked to Irys most of the night. Finally, exhaustion pulled at me, so I said good night and went to sleep.

I woke up to an empty suite. It wasn't surprising since the meeting was today, so I went to the baths while I waited for Valek to return. I watched Ari and Janco practice, and gave them tips ob shielding their thoughts on their moves. At noon I headed up to meet the Sitians.

I stood next to Valek, as the parade of colorfully masked Sitians entered. I saw Irys' mask and to my surprise, Leif, followed closely behind. Toward the end of the procession, were my parents! I felt my mouth fall open. This must have been the surprise Irys talked about. I had a feeling mine would be bigger.

Mother smiled at me as she passed. One thing I was sure of, this was going to be very interesting. Unfortunately, I'd have to wait until a break in the meeting to talk to them. I followed behind Valek into the war room. Only the council, Valek, the Commander, and I were allowed in the meeting. I didn't know where my family was staying. I tried to push it out of my mind and focus on the delegation.

"What's Sitia like right now?" I asked Irys in our minds.

"Still some what chaotic. The Roze ordeal really hit the council hard. But, things seem to be settling down."

"And the Sandseeds?"

"Will repopulate, but it will take time. By the way, you'll be happy to know that Opal is doing well at the Keep. Though, she seems impatient with her powers."

I smiled remembering Opal, wanting to prove she was good enough. She had been a major factor in stopping Roze and the Warpers, even if she didn't believe it. Her glass animals had been used to trap their souls. We also found that in her glass pieces, was magic she had put into it, though we didn't yet know the extent of her power.

"I'll have to visit her sometime soon. It will be good to see the Citadel again."

"I'm sure she'd love to see you; along with the rest of us."

Turning our attention back, the discussion was on a trade agreement between the countries. I remembered last time the same agreement was interrupted by Mokgan poisoning the drinks.

I waited for Irys and Valek after the meeting. The three of us headed to the suite where my parents and Leif were staying. My heart beat faster with every step. Mother hugged me when I entered. Even though I'd seen her just a month ago, it was as if I hadn't seen her in years.

"I have some news for you." I said, trying to smile, despite my nervousness.

"Oh, what's that?" Father asked coming into the room.

"I'm, um… having a baby."

Leif spit out the drink he had been drinking. Everyone stared at me, besides Valek. It was a whole minute before someone said something. But instead of yelling at me, Mother rounded on Leif.

"You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"What? No, I was kidding before! I never thought it was true!" He sputtered.

"No mother, I didn't know," I said, laying a hand on her arm. "It wasn't true when he made the comment."

She turned to look at me, the color in her face slowly returning to normal. After a few seconds she hugged me saying

"My little girl's going to be a mother."

I heard Leif laugh. "There's nothing little about her anymore."

Mother let go of me and shot him a look that stopped his laughter.

"Its fine mother, really. Janco already teased me about it." I moved to the couch to sit next to Irys.

"Oh I heard about that," Valek said. "You neglected to mention that you got hit during your training." He and mother crossed their arms at the same time; it almost made me burst out laughing.

"Don't worry; I checked afterward, both the baby and I are fine. And I promised Ari I'd take it easy for a while."

"Yes, you will." he was stern about it, but love and concern radiated from his eyes.

Soon after the shock of my announcement, Esau brought out snacks and drinks for all of us. It was nice to be here with the people I loved. I did wish Ari and Janco could have joined us, but they were training. Leif asked about the meeting, so we filled them in on what we could. Part way through, Mother and Irys stepped into another room to talk. Something told me it was about me. I could decide weather or not that was good.

Valek had to head back to the Commander, so Irys walked with me back to the Suite.

"I didn't get a chance to congratulate you." She said as we walked. "You must be excited."

I nodded. "And scared. I'm not sure I know how to be a mom."

"I'm sure you'll be fine; you have a lot of support. And that includes me." She stopped to look at me. "Don't think that just because I'm in Sitia while you're here in Ixia means I can't help. I want to do all I can for you, and of course play with the baby when it comes."

I smiled. "Don't worry, I wont just be here while I'm pregnant. I still have a job, and I miss Sitia when I'm away too long. You'll probably get sick of me with all the help I'll be asking from you."

"Don't count on it." She hugged me. "I'm very happy for you and Valek. You'll do fine."

I opened the door to the suite before turning to Irys.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. Sleep well Yelena."

I said goodnight, then watched her head toward her room before closing the door and walking to bed.

* * *

**Oh man! I loved writing this one. Making people flip out is a lot of fun. ****By the way, so you know, if you're a fan of Poison Study or Maria V. Snyder (which i'm guessing you are since you're reading this) that she has recently wrote a new book called Storm Glass, which has to do with Opal a few years after the "Roze incident"! i've read it and its really really good, so you shoudl get it! and yes the original characters are in the book. though, for those of you who like Leif, your alittle out of luck, but you'll find out why (right Felicia, hehehe). So there you go, not only did i update but also gave very important book information. so you owe me big time!**

**As always PLEASE review!!!!!!!**


End file.
